


Vorgak The Lumberjack

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Bastard Bonds
Genre: M/M, Spanking, because why not have a horny orc, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Vorgak the rather naughty orc takes over as a lumberjack.





	Vorgak The Lumberjack

Vorgak and his band had made it to an old logging camp, where he’d met Paul the gigajack. But the man couldn’t go with them.

“Can’t leave until all those trees are cut down,” he’d told the group, “even if you are after me.”

“Fuck, maybe I can give you a hand.” Vorgak flashed him an orcish grin, turning around and allowing Paul to get a good view of his bare green ass, framed perfectly by tight black leather chaps.

“You always flirt like that?” Grant asked as the two made their way over to a tree stump. Vorgak simply smirked and took hold of the axe that was buried in the stump. His tongue traced over his tusks briefly.

“They might’ve tossed me over to Lukatt and branded me a buggerer but fuck if I’m not gonna get the attention of a big guy like that.” Vorgak leaned on the axe briefly, eyeing the werewolf up and down. “Besides, I could do with the exercise.”

“Or showing off your giant green ass.” Grant spoke in jest.

“These were the finest buns in Tsarath, I’ll have you know!” Vorgak went over to the first tree, hefting the axe up. With several practiced strikes, he began to fell the tree. Grant could only watch those muscles flexing, biting his lip every time the orc’s ass went taut.

It took some doing but eventually Vorgak had felled all the trees. He wiped the sweat from his brow, although more beads of sweat were running down his back and clinging to that pert rear. He rested his hands on the stump, bending over very provocatively and giving Grant a sly look.

“…Uh…” At that point Grant couldn’t speak, feeling that odd stirring.

“You can spank it if you want,” Vorgak said with a wink.

Just then, Paul stepped out from the hut. “Well I’ll be! That noise! All the trees have been taken care of…” He walked past then, clapping Vorgak on the ass with a huge hand and causing the orc to let out a guttural grunt. “…so I think that means I can come with you, eh?”

At that point Vorgak had to steady himself. Damn, that had felt good. “Next time, spank me harder.”


End file.
